


Scorcher

by Helix



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Hair-pulling, Marking, Scratching, Spanking, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix/pseuds/Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't shut up I will give you something to be hot about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorcher

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas Present for a friend, Melle tumblr user kelenaloving! AU set after the beginning of Season 5, I had started writing this like... October 12th and never got around to finishing it. Inspired by a prompt from "imagine your OTP..."

Bunking with Katherine wasn’t exactly Elena’s idea of fun. Especially when they had to share a restricted amount of bedspace and Katherine couldn’t stop moving, invariably kicking or elbowing Elena, before her leg or hand as the case may be, caressed her heated skin as she brought her limbs back to herself. Equally annoying were her constant complaints and sighs about it being too hot, as she’d toss the bedsheet and cover back and forth, as if constantly torn between the need to feel it on her and, the overwhelming heat. It was bad enough that they were on the run from Klaus and his newfound hybrid-making frenzy, after Elena had in a fit of impatience bitten the newly human Katherine and ended up cured in turn by her blood, without having to deal with this crap. Although Katherine had gotten some satisfaction out of that fact, neither of them was exactly thrilled with the present situation much less with the fact they were crammed together like sardines after pretending to be twin sisters and taken to the hospitality of a couch surfer. A hotel would make them too vulnerable to vampires as anyone could come and go, after all.

None of that really mattered though, in that present moment, to either of them. Katherine turned onto her back suddenly, hitting Elena's shoulder, grazing the soft skin on her arm as her hand slid away for the nth time.

"Seriously will you fucking quit it? I'm going to be covered in bruises tomorrow!"

"Maybe I'd stop hitting you, accidentally by the way, if you'd move over to give me space, seriously I can't sleep it's too hot, I'm not designed for these Southern summers."

"And yet I am doing fine."

"You were born here, cupcake, I'm sorry I don't have your pleasant disposition and nurtured habit for heat."

"You keep complaining about it, as if it will change anything. You haven't stopped since we got to bed."

"But I'm so damn hot!"

Katherine's voice rose on the last word, clearly aggravated by the situation and her unwilling bedmate. She flinched as suddenly Elena grabbed her wrist and she readied herself for a fight, bracing every muscle in her body, tense. Her doppegänger meanwhile was suddenly straddling her, firmly pinning down her hips with her pelvis, as she stared down at her with what Katherine saw was anger gleaming in her eye. And perhaps a hint of something else.

"If you don't shut up I will give you something to be hot about."

She swallowed hard, lips parting slightly in surprise. Not one to be overpowered for long, however, she quirked an eyebrow and finally smirked up at Elena as her mind quickly caught up to what was happening. With her free hand she reached for the nape of Elena’s neck, curling her fingers into the wavy brown locks (but really, the fuschia had to go) and pulling her down towards her, stopping with her lips still slightly open as they brushed against the other girl’s. Katherine looked at Elena’s mouth, before slowly bringing her gaze back up to meet the velvet brown that stared right back at her. She tilted her head slightly without backing away or pressing forward, triggering Elena to shudder at the sensation of her hot breath and soft flesh tickling her own. It couldn’t really be called a kiss, it was more of a caress and the proof that even human, Katherine hadn’t forgotten how to be herself. 

“Be careful, kitten… Play too close to a flame and you could get burned.”

Elena darted her tongue out to wet her lower lip (and by extension, Katherine’s) as she heard Katherine’s voice and felt the air of her words against her mouth. She swallowed, her head spinning just the slightest bit. She hadn’t expected Katherine to catch the ball and send it back her way, she’d expected her to roll her eyes and sneer and shoving her off with maybe a kick before she finally put a lid on her complaints. Not one to back down so easily however, Elena finally managed to get a grasp on her words, whispering back at her doppelgänger without moving away.

“Weren’t you the one who said I had the Petrova fire?”

“You’re comparing a candle light to a wild fire.”

Katherine’s taunt had the desired effect over Elena, who bit her lower lip and sucked at it hard, rolling her hips into her harshly, and tightening her grip on her wrist, while her own tightened in Elena’s hair as she kissed her back. She tugged at her upper lip with her teeth, nipping sharply just to hear Elena whine. Katherine smirked into the kiss without missing a beat, scratching softly at the nape of her neck and arching her back up against Elena as she felt her shiver in response. The following second, Elena’s free hand was on her side, pushing up her night shirt as she headed for her chest. Katherine took this opportunity to pull at Elena's hair, her grip still firmly in place, as well as using the strength of her hips to force a switch of positions. She laughed upon hearing the little growl of protest, before she lowered her head to kiss Elena's neck, which caused the grip on her wrist to loosen a bit. Katherine's smugness was briefly dented when Elena chose to retaliate by pinching her nipple and her face relaxed into a moan. 

“Candles are one of the major causes of home fires… All it takes is a spark.”

That reply earned her a nip at the junction of her neck as if to reprimand her cheek. Competition seemed inevitable between the two at this point. Katherine was used to being in control, and of course until very recently she had been used to being capable of easily overpowering Elena as a vampire. Nevertheless, Elena wrapped her legs tightly around Katherine, pulling their hips close together and rocking her body against hers. It didn’t matter that she was currently underneath her doppelgänger, she wouldn't give her the satisfaction of being overwhelmed. She finally let go of Katherine’s wrist, bringing her newly freed hand to join the other one under the tiny tank top the other girl used as a pyjama, flatly caressing up her torso and stopping at her other breast. Her fingers trailed the underside of her chest teasingly, and Katherine let out a little sigh, that to Elena’s ears was sweeter than honey. She repeated the motion just so she could hear it again, and moved her hand a little further up, running the pads of her fingers around a pert nipple, then right over it. She was rewarded with a lick at her neck and a roll of the hips that caused her to shudder, the slightest of moans escaping her lips. Though momentarily distracted, she hadn’t fully forgotten what she originally set to do and, as much as it pained her to let go, even briefly, of Katherine’s perfect breasts, she pushed the tanktop all the way off, forcing Katherine to let go of the grip in her hair in order to toss it aside. 

Katherine produced a little pout however as she observed the fact Elena was still overdressed, and quickly mimicked her gesture, pulling off the younger girl’s pyjama top so that they were now both bare chested. She grinned upon letting her gaze fall on Elena's dusky nipples currently perked up with arousal. Licking her lips, mouth watering at the sight, Katherine didn't waste much time before cupping her flesh and squeezing at it lightly, leaning down to press her mouth hotly over it. She let her lips slide over to the peak, smiling against Elena's skin as she heard her soft mewling and felt her hands running up her body, one of them combing through her hair. She pressed her hips down harder into Elena's, rolling them slightly as she finally stopped teasing and closed her lips around the perky little bud, so hard to the touch she knew it must be aching, not unlike her own. Elena's breath hitched and she let out a quiet moan, which sent shivers down Katherine's spine as she began to suckle at it softly and she felt a rush of wetness trickling out of her as Elena arched her back in pleasure and plea both.

“Harder,” was the breathless request, a demand disguised as a plea. Katherine’s eyes were locked on her doppelgänger’s and she arched an eyebrow, smirking with a mouthful of flesh still wedged between her lips. Her free hand scratched lightly down the younger girl’s body, heading for her shorts as she raked her teeth firmly over the hardened nipple. Elena whined in approval, the hand in Katherine’s hair tightening its grip as she nodded. It was still not enough but it was a step in the right direction. Not that Katherine would do anything she didn’t want to, and she was admittedly surprised that she had responded to Elena’s bossiness. Maybe she could push a little more- _oh!_ her hips lifted off the bed before she could finish her thought as her shorts were being pulled down her thighs, and a dextrous hand was maddeningly softly brushing over her mound, fingertips hinting at her clit. She looked down at Katherine again who let go of her breast with a soft wet sound, and grinned at her wolfishly before capturing the other nipple, this time biting down for real. Elena’s back arched with a curve that belonged in fantasies and wet dreams and she moaned louder than she’d intended. Even if they weren’t meant to stay long, she wasn’t exactly hellbent on getting kicked out by their hosts in the middle of the night. Elena held the other woman’s head to her chest, biting her lip and whimpering as quietly as she could every nip, every bite, sending jolts and shocks down her spine and core, coiling into tight heat.

“Mh, Elena,” Katherine purred, giving a final, rough suck on her hardened nipple, letting go to nip and kiss her way back up Elena’s chest. “I guess you don’t really care about keeping your moral outrage intact anymore?” She was answered by Elena’s hand in her hair pulling her up in order to press her mouth hotly against her lips, tongue slipping in, to find Katherine’s. Meanwhile she felt her doppelgänger’s free hand sliding down her body, hooking into the waistband of her PJ shorts and insistently tugging them downwards. Katherine got the message, sucking on Elena’s tongue with a little moan as she got rid of her own shorts. The moment she was free, Katherine resettled between the other woman’s legs, but hovering just above her, their heated mounds inches away. Elena scratched up Katherine’s back, leaving 4 bright red trails which made Katherine moan out loud, and caused her pussy to clench tightly around emptiness, clit throbbing as wetness dripped out of her folds, landing on Elena’s. It was too much to take: Elena wrapped her legs tightly around Katherine once more, pulling their hips tightly together with Katherine not finding the willpower to fight it. 

They whimpered into each other’s mouths, finding it harder to think now that their cores were connected and Katherine forcefully rolled her hips into Elena, seeking the friction they both desperately needed. Elena’s back arched off the bed, hips jerking upwards into the contact as their clits rubbed together, and her nails dug into Katherine’s skin, marking her shoulder blade. She tugged at the root of the curly mane, which earned her another moan, Katherine flicking her tongue at Elena’s as the kiss grew deeper, more frantic. Their bodies writhed in unison, settling into a rhythm matched in perfect time, grinding with purpose and need. Elena had never been with another woman, and though in part following Katherine’s lead, she was also acting on instinct, arching up further to press their chests together, muffling another whine as their nipples rubbed and bumped in a way that was unlike anything she’d experienced before. They were breathless, struggling for air in spite of the kiss, pulling back slightly to tug at each other’s lips with their teeth, shivering and keening as their bodies grew dewy with sweat, and slick with arousal. “Fuck, Katherine,” Elena breathed as the older girl broke the kiss to look into her eyes, lips still parted in an expression of sheer pleasure. She rolled her hips faster, Elena keeping pace bodies rocking towards release. Katherine lowered her head again, nipping along Elena’s jawline and humming in appreciation as her hair was pulled just a little harder. She brought one of her hands down Elena’s body, grabbing her ass as if to press against her harder, kneading the flesh which earned her another muffled moan.

Katherine found the curve of Elena’s neck, sucking the flesh at her pulse into her lips, teasing the skin with her teeth to bruise it, mark it, while bringing her hand down against her ass in a light spank. Elena gasped, electrified, as she scratched at Katherine’s back again, leaving an other mark. Their bodies would be covered with the incriminating evidence of their passionate frolicking, but the consequences of their actions, or the individuals directly involved in their lives such as Damon, couldn’t have been further from their minds. It was hot, _they_ were hot, completely drawn to each other like moths to a flame, igniting into pure, heated fire. Their sacral muscles were burning from the effort now, bodies trying to imitate the vigor they once had as vampires, but neither of them wanted to stop, focusing instead on the feeling of their bodies fully pressed into one another. Katherine’s mouth moved to kiss and suck at the junction of Elena’s jaw, which earned her more hair pulling and a kiss on the side of her head, before she felt the other girl’s lips on her ear, whimping and nipping at the shell.

They were both so close now, bodies trembling with impending release. Their lower abdomens were almost painful, so tightly coiled with desire were they. Katherine lifted her head from Elena’s neck, the spark inside of her catching fire, but wanting to see Elena’s face. “I want to see your face when you come,” she whispered breathlessly, their eyes meeting. The intensity was all it took for them, both moaning out each other’s names as they held onto each other in a way that would make one think they would never let go. They ground against each other, bodies running on autopilot as they spasmed, wildfires inside of them raging. They could see the ecstasy and jubilation on each other’s faces, reflected in their eyes. Lashes long, lips swollen from kissing, hanging parted in an expression of rapture, cheeks flushed and eyes darker than the night. They rode each other down, drawing it out until their bodies stilled, safe for the furious beating of their hearts, and their mouths connecting in a deep, languid kiss. 

Pleasant shivers ran down Elena’s spine as Katherine buried her face in her neck once more, peppering light, feathery pecks over the love bites she’d left. Absent mindedly, she combed through the older girls hair, affectionately scratching at her scalp every now and then, a lazy smile on her face as they basked in their post-coital glow. Moments passed, and their breathing returned to normal, prompting Katherine to roll off to Elena’s side, but curling one leg around hers, and wrapping her arm at Elena’s waist pulling her in a close and possessive embrace. Elena arched an eyebrow, amused. Katherine didn’t see it, her eyes having closed as she wanted to drift off to sleep.

“I thought it was too hot and I didn’t give you enough room?”

She was left to wonder what the older girl was thinking, when the only response she got was a trademark little smirk.


End file.
